Kill Spongebob
by Dr. Gavel HD
Summary: Every cartoon's had the last straw with spongebob so they'll slowly murder his loved ones and eventually everyone.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any ordinary day in Arlen. Dale, Hank, Lucky, Bill, and Bomhauer were standing by the side of the road chatting amongst themselves until they saw a peculiar yellow sponge peeking out from across the street with his partner-in-crime, Patrick.

"RRRUUUUNN!" Dale screamed when SpongeBob pulled out a shotgun and shot Lucky in the heart then everyone in the neighborhood ran away but everyone was killed except for Dale, Kahn, and Bobby and they ran away seeing the proud town of Arlen blow up before their eyes.

**10 long months later**

It has been ten months since the King of the Hill cast was killed except for the 3 that escaped in time and they have became part of the Toons For Peace Commission (TFPC) and surprisingly SpongeBob never showed up at the meetings because he said they weren't grown-up enough and that just made them angrier at him. Soon they told some Japanese cartoons that SpongeBob killed many people and coming from Japan and being teen males they didn't care or give a dang about some yellow sponge. Then a few days later, Dale found a stockpile of surveillance footage that showed SpongeBob killing other cartoons and then he found a video of SpongeBob that featured SpongeBob saying.

"Hello, _friend._ If you found this video, the truth is revealed that I killed the king of the hill cast and that if you're watching this, you know too much," Then he shot the camera causing it to go to fuzz.

Shocked at the video, Dale grabbed the DVD and ran to the president of Toon World, Felix the cat (Who like everyone else would be better off without the sponge.) And Dale told him about the video and showed it to him.

"WOW!" Felix said shocked at the video. "Well now we can kill the cast of SpongeBob for killing so many people and I can get on TV again!" He said then he called some of the best fighters in the industry to kill SpongeBob.

Not much of a story so far; the next chapter will be random cartoon and anime killers going on a rampage! So yay and you can tell now that I'm clearly not Gipdac.


	2. Killing larry

It was night when Early, Roger, and Meatwad were inside Larry the lobster's shack waiting for the right moment when he would walk in only to find a gun barrel staring at him from the darkness of the place.

"Meatwad, how long will this take; the suspense is killing me." Roger asked from the darkness under the bed to the ball of meat on the shelf.

"I don't know man; the beach's open late so it can't be too long." Meatwad answered.

"Won't you two stop you bellyaching it'll scare em' away." Early said pointing his gun at them. So they waited for what felt like hours until the door began to open then Early loaded his gun and fired once the figure was visible and unfortunately, Larry's muscles and exoskeleton protected him and then he walked further into the cabin until he found Early that was shooting him still but then Roger crawled out from under the bed and grabbed a chair and began to beat him with it while saying.

"YOU BASTART!"

Then when Larry was about to choke Early Meatwad jumped onto his head blinding him and Early jumped away while he was trying to get the meat off his head and he removed it just in time as Roger knocked Larry out with a coma then he grabbed a glass bottle and slammed it against the edge of the table and stabbed Larry.

"Yay! I killed him! Take one for team!" Roger said letting Meatwad high-5 him.

"Only one thing, how do we get rid of him?" Meatwad asked.

"We bury him!" Early answered doing a little victory dance.

"That hole has to be huge!" Roger said after they found a suitable place to bury the corpse and dug a hole that could be a mass grave of 15 people with the help of back up. After they dropped the body down into the hole, it took them 3 hours until the hole was level with the rest of the land then they reported back to base by a taxi.

"Very good; you 3 killed him very fast and hopefully not a lot of people will notice his death and grave." Felix said to the 3 of them "Now our next goal is to kill SpongeBob's Grandmother that will be carried out by Peter Griffin, Mordecai, and Number 1."

I know this seems weird for my choices it's just that the more experienced people will come in later chapters Stan. So if you're wondering why I've been updating slower it's because I have 4 stories I'm working on and soon to be 5 because of a guy that could steal my idea if I leave it alone for too long so please comment, I'm one of the fastest updaters so please comment or else I'll be updating a lot less and I have so many stories already but no comments, in fact I update as fast as Gipdac did only a day or 2 faster so comment, I don't barrel out on stories and try not to leave you hanging off a cliff like others.


	3. Kill Spongebob's grandma

It was 11:30 and Peter, Mordecai, and number 1 were waiting outside the residency of SpongeBob's grandmother.

"Mordecai, it feels weird that we're going to kill an innocent old lady; it's like deathnote." Peter said loading his Glock handgun.

"I know, but we get like $10,000 just for helping to kill and $50,000 for killing." Mordecai said loading his M4A1 while number one prepared his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. for defense in case SpongeBob showed up or was even sleeping inside.

They waited another half hour to make sure that she was sitting in her rocking chair sleeping then they climbed up the roof that was hard to do in their shark suits that were designed to defend against shark bites. When they reached the area where her room was they cut opened the ceiling with a chainsaw that shorted out when they were done and they began their descent down into the house and found her not in the room at all.

"Where the hell is she?" Peter said looking around then she jumped out from the darkest corner of the room with bread knife and Peter dropped his Glock 18 handgun in the process and then Mordecai heard Peter screaming and he fired his M4A1 at her but of course, being made of the same stuff as SpongeBob, it had no affect on her and she was about to slit Peter's throat when Number one grabbed Peter's Glock and fired off the entire blade then she began to choke Peter but then an obnoxious alarm came from a device on Peter's belt for help then Stewie dropped from the hole in the roof and fired a few rounds from his UMP45 at the old lady that was at the Madea terror level that caused her to launch at him and spank him while he screamed from the sheer pain then Peter slammed her rocking chair at the back of her head that distracted her and then Mordecai opened a grenade and everyone dove out the window leaving the lady confused and then the bomb went off incinerating the entire house.

"Should we see _if_ she's still alive or not?" Mordecai asked the 3 people.

"We should but the bomb you ignited is a double blast bomb that goes off twice and nobody can survive that." Stewie said then the second explosion went off and her charred corpse landed on Peter scaring the crap out of him. Then after a few moments of laughing, they broke the body in pieces and threw it down a trash incinerator.

"I'm very pleased with all of you but, since Mordecai dropped the bomb he gets the $50,000." Felix the cat said handing Mordecai his $50,000 and everyone else their $10,000 then he asked everyone. "Pick who you want to kill SpongeBob's parents; make sure they're better than you."

Okay, story on, now here's what's on my mind, I'll PM 3 people to see if they'll let me carry on with their stories or re-edit them completely (I know that every story is unique with the exception of 2 authors but the story's Starkit's prophecy and when I'm done with it, it won't look a thing like the original) also, the stories haven't been updated in like 3 years and are only on their first chapters and both of them wrote at least 32 other stories and completed most of them! So if you have a story that hasn't been worked on in 3 or more years, UPDATE!


End file.
